


Tony's good at anger vapor-ment

by Ozzy1



Category: Spiderman Homecoming
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy1/pseuds/Ozzy1
Summary: 已知蜘蛛侠可以徒手拦下一辆公交车，他还可以在十分钟之内使钢铁侠的愤怒蒸发。





	Tony's good at anger vapor-ment

托尼已经是个大人了，这意味着他有投票权和驾照，可以买大楼，可以合法饮酒，这意味着他可以随便生气，但是不能只气十分钟。

但现在托尼觉得自己对于愤怒控制可能有点太在行了，就像——就像前一秒还在怒吼的木法沙突然变成了小熊软糖，而这非常不酷，尤其是在你需要教训人的时候；整场抓捕行动打了水漂，托尼刚刚拯救了一整船的人而他的小朋友五分钟之前还在和他顶嘴。见鬼的，托尼盯着蜘蛛侠的后脑勺抽了抽嘴角，他是一个成熟的大人，尽管他现在光用担忧发电就能点亮全世界的圣诞树，但他必须要用严肃的方式让彼得认识到这件事情的严重性，开展一场男人间的谈话再没收他的玩具，对他板起好大一张扑克脸让他知道不能再犯——除了托尼刚刚发现他似乎已经没在生气了。

这完全不合道理，托尼一边检查自己的逻辑链一边用眼神戳着彼得的脊梁骨。显然他的愤怒保质期虽然短但是足够敲低彼得那颗快活的脑袋，高中生垂着头在他前面两步拖拖踏踏地走着，似乎嘴里还在嘟囔什么——对此托尼一点也不好奇，他现在正忙着回想大船大翅膀恶棍给自己的愤怒续费。船上有数十个平民和至少五个装备精良的罪犯，而彼得就这样凭着一腔热血和两条臂膀支撑着这个摇摇欲坠的上午，托尼光是设想自己没有及时赶到会发生什么就快要恐慌发作了，更别说彼得还挂了他的电——

“斯塔克先生，”蜘蛛侠站在纽约的大太阳底下转过身不情不愿地哼了一声，“到了吗？”

为什么这个制服这么紧？托尼看着那个红色面罩底下透出的小小的耳朵的轮廓，感到心跳更快了。

*

彼得知道自己这次真的搞砸了，他现在希望斯塔克先生能穿上战衣，这样说不定彼得就闻不到他的失望了。过去两个月里他发的那些语音留言突然跑回了他的脑子里，每播放一条就有一个小人弹一下他的脑门，到现在为止大概已经播完前一万条了吧，彼得太伤心了没工夫数，他的额角一跳一跳的，肩膀有一点点痛。  
“凯伦，”彼得憋着一口气小心翼翼地开了口，“斯塔克先生真的生气了。”  
“非常准确的观察。”  
凯伦不该用这种轻飘飘的上扬语气，而彼得也没有发出那种湿漉漉的声音。彼得真的没有，他控制住了。  
“你不该对他撒谎。”

“我不该失败。”

“你不该让他担心。”

彼得说不上话了，他悄悄偏过一点头，星期五带着盔甲回家了，现在只是托尼走在最平常的街道上；海风歪歪扭扭地掠过他的眼睑可就是不把托尼的眼神引到彼得身上——也不能全怪风吧，太阳也有一部分责任，但主要还是彼得的错。凯伦总是对的，他也可以把道歉做得更好些。彼得是说——他们现在正在独处，托尼和他那么近，彼得停下来等三秒钟就能牵到他的手；还有阳光啦海浪啊，挂着彩灯招牌的热狗店啊；今天和彼得的计划是有一点偏差，你知道，本来应该有更多滚烫烫的眼神交换和“掌心不小心擦过你的手背”，最后他们可以伴着凯旋的余温拖拖拉拉地分享一个真正的拥抱。好吧，今天不是彼得的幸运日，但万事开头难——

彼得在卖场门口停下，转身去找他的蜜糖。

*

彼得想让托尼知道他很抱歉，想表现得成熟一点因为他已经是个大人了，想让托尼收回刚刚的决定然后邀请他出去喝下午茶；他确实努力了，但托尼斯塔克和蜘蛛侠逛超市被围观又不是他的错。彼得的道歉刚进行到“假装我没在看你”就被赶进了试衣间，顺便说一句他的下一句台词是“嗨，钢铁侠”，但钢铁侠五秒钟前摔上薄薄的门板走开了，彼得只来得及看到他绷起的嘴角，他猜托尼今天是不愿意和他一起录逃家证明小视频了。彼得自暴自弃地开始脱掉制服，就像剥开一只缩水的香蕉，只不过香蕉比彼得快乐多了；做香蕉很好，而彼得则只能抱着他的制服被遗弃在码头旁的超市里寂寞地心碎。

*

想象一下有一只独角兽幼崽在你脚边打转转时人会陷入什么样的困境，技术上来说托尼已经过了能招惹独角兽的年龄——但你知道这差不多就是同一件事啦，托尼觉得自己可能是人类史上第一个拒绝拥抱独角兽的人了。他的意思是，当然，托尼愿意为他的独角兽伙伴建造树上长满棉花糖的猫咪王国，可显然眼下他的朋友要更喜欢长满荆棘的黑森林而不是巧克力工厂，甚至高昂着头颅起誓要保护森林里的每一只兔兔；他的决心那么大，就好像世界上真的有人会用獠牙刺伤他而不是带他去吃冰淇淋一样——托尼真的不知道该怎么办了，原谅他，这也是他的第一只独角兽。

*

托尼从门缝里露出半边身体，商场的冷光掉了一点到他睫毛上。彼得的喉咙快被两个月积累的词汇塞满了却不知道那一句才是正确的钥匙，如果吹开一千朵蒲公英就可以抹平托尼的眉头的话他现在就会去做的。彼得觉得自己攥着布料的力道已经把凯伦捏疼了。他应当戴回面罩向凯伦道歉，而不是屏着呼吸看向托尼的眼睛绝望地寻找答案——

*

没有彩虹也没有亮片，托尼推开门，他的独角兽穿着最老土的四角内裤，他有着暖烘烘毛绒绒的头顶，看向托尼的样子像是在夜晚迷了路。但托尼是个大人了，他总是可以假装自己在生气的。

“你的新制服。”

*

再看最后一眼，别看凯蒂猫。看那双眼睛——它们是粉色的，托尼给我拿的裤子是粉色的。

彼得的嘴角耷下来了。

*

他知道自己能做出这样的表情吗。托尼想着，不重不轻地咬住舌尖。

*

彼得不知道。

 

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
